Phear Lap
Phear Lap is a miniboss that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 6. He is fought in a plane above a horse racing track. Description Appearance Phear Lap is a skeletal spectral horse that wears white shoes on his feet, and yellow Mickey mouse-esque Gloves on his hands, a green visor on his head, and a collar with a red bow tie around his neck. Personality Phear lap's personality is that of a stereotypical derby commentator, as evidenced by his death screen quote. Also, when defeated, Phear Lap cries out money and holds several bills in his hands, implying that he bet on Cuphead and Mugman losing and lost the bet. Intro Before the battle begins, Phear Lap falls into his plane with his long neck falling down until his head shows up. Battle Phear Lap has only one attack, which is shooting a blue gift-box out of his rib cage. The boxes travel for a certain amount of time before exploding and releasing golden horseshoes in all 8 directions. One of the horseshoes is pink, and can be parried. While the players are busy fighting him, a ghostly, robed figure appears riding its horse, resembling the Grim Reaper, who flies to the players' location and damages them unexpectedly. This figure somewhat resembles the Headless Horseman. In Expert mode, the ghostly horses appear much more frequently, and get harder to dodge as you have to dodge the presents and the ghostly robed figures simultaneously. Throughout the battle, the foreground scenery blocks the player's view, limiting the amount of the screen they can see. Gallery PhearLap.png|''Phear Lap'' Skelehorseshoot.png|Phear Lap shooting a present Skelehorsedead.png|Phear Lap knockout sprite 840A5E51-71A3-4AFD-BAF1-EFE86B54801A.jpeg|Skeleton horses 29A5138C-BBAD-4560-BE0B-52AC866F82FE.jpeg|Skeleton ghost rider EFE058F2-7DCD-4619-802D-4AD6D54BBDEE.jpeg|Purple yellow and green skeleton riders present_and_horseshoes.png|''The present and the horseshoes'' Trivia *Phear Lap's name is a combination of a pun on the word "fear" and Phar Lap, a famous racehorse. *Phear Lap's sub-stage references Derby racing, an example of equestrian sports which is frequently bet on in casinos. *Phear Lap and Mr. Chimes are the only King Dice shmup mini-bosses. *The fact that he shoots blue presents out of his rib cage is possibly a reference to the common saying "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." *The projectiles from the presents also look identical to those of the yellow Charley Horse in "Carnival Kerfuffle." *Also, the fact that Phear Lap is a skeleton of a horse (who is a midboss) is possibly a reference to the common saying "Beating a dead horse." *His body design, along with his oversized collar, slightly resembles Horace Horsecollar, a character from the Mickey Mouse Cartoons. *Phear Lap can be heard whinnying throughout the battle. *Phear Lap does indeed have legs, but they can only be seen for a split second during the intro(along with his shoes). Even so the appear to be shorter than the rest of his body *In battle, his gloves are yellow but on the death screen, his gloves are brown. This may be due to inconsistent coloring. Something that was common in 1930s cartoons *The ghostly rider may be a representation of the "Rider of Death", one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the Book of Revelations of the Christian Bible. *Before an update, the line in his death screen, "The results are in." misspelled "the" as "thee". *In the codes, Phear Lap's other mini jockeys can shoot projectiles at the player, but it is programmed to only shoot at an interval of 9999 seconds and it has been removed after version 1.1.3. Even in Legacy the jockeys doesn't have a shooting animation or shoot a bullet at all, so it implies that the codes has been scrapped for a long time. *In the unused Simple Mode, he won't drop down and make his hitbox active, leading to a softlock. No mini jockeys and ghost rider would spawn in the race track below the fight as well. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. es:Phear Lap Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mini Bosses Category:Aerial bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Inkwell Hell